La cinquième table
by Mina-Clara
Summary: A Poudlard, une cinquième maison est crée à la suite de la guerre. Tous les élèves doivent être répartis à nouveau. Alors que des liens se brisent, d'autres se construisent. Des amitiés se forment, des révélations éclatent, c'est la panique. Des faits inattendus arrivent, et les choses redeviennent normales, mais pour combien de temps encore ?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : La cinquième table

Auteur : Clara de Mina-Clara

Couple : , et peut-être autre chose après je n'ai pas encore décidé !

Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, blablabla, mais vous savez déjà tout ça !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

_**La cinquième table**_

Une nouvelle année qui commence, se dit Harry en descendant du train avec ses amis. Aujourd'hui c'était le premier septembre et il rentrait en septième et dernière année. Il avait tué Voldemort l'année dernière, et les Mangemorts furent presque tous arrêtés. Cette année devrait donc être sans préoccupation majeure, se dit-il, à part bien-sûr ses devoirs.

Il avait passé l'été chez Ron, avec toute la famille Weasley et Hermione. Ils avaient bien récupéré par rapport à la guerre qui avait fait rage quelques mois auparavant. C'est ensemble qu'ils avaient réussi à ne pas trop penser aux morts et à ne pas se morfondre pendant tout l'été. Pendant les vacances, Ron s'était enfin déclaré à Hermione, et maintenant ils sortaient ensemble. Harry était content pour eux naturellement mais tout de même un peu triste, il n'allait pas passer autant de temps avec eux qu'auparavant, mais du moment que ses deux amis étaient heureux, alors lui aussi l'était.

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux carrioles, qui, comme purent le constater Ron et Hermione, n'avançaient pas toutes seules. Ce fut dans un silence digne d'un mort qu'ils montèrent dedans, attendant d'arriver au château.

Après que tous les élèves eurent déposé leurs valises aux escaliers, tous allèrent dans la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie de répartition. Quelques minutes suffirent aux « anciens » élèves des quatre maisons pour s'installer à leur table respective. En revanche, des bruits se firent entendre au sujet d'une anomalie : les tables représentant chaque maison n'étaient plus quatre mais cinq. Tandis que le volume sonore de la salle augmentait, les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas pour laisser entrer le professeur McGonagall suivie des premières années. Quand ils eurent pris place devant les escaliers, le choipeau commença à remuer ses lèvres. Mais au lieu de commencer son refrain habituel sur les maisons, il fit dans la nouveauté et commença une toute autre chanson :

_« La guerre est finie depuis quelques temps,_

_Et chaque peine tu te dois de réparer,_

_Car même si la paix règne à présent,_

_Les vides créés tu dois combler._

_Depuis lors, une décision a été prise,_

_C'est qu'une cinquième maison je baptise,_

_Au nom du courage et de la loyauté,_

_Que chacun de vous avez éprouvé._

_Rien ne m'échappe et rien ne m'arrête,_

_Le choipeau a toujours raison,_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête,_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffindor,_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Hufflepuff vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous serez juste et loyal,_

_Ceux de Hufflepuff aiment travailler,_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi,_

_Ravenclaw vous accueillera peut-être,_

_Là-bas ce sont des érudits,_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Slytherin,_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards,_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Enfin dans la cinquième maison vous irez,_

_Si ces quatre demeures vous représentez,_

_Courage, loyauté, intelligence et ruse étant vos qualités,_

_Vous irez dans la maison de l'unité._

_Sur ta tête pose ou repose-moi un instant,_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein,_

_Tu seras entre de bonnes mains,_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant. »_

À la fin de cette chanson, il y eut un gros blanc dans la salle. Plus personne n'osait parler. Une nouvelle répartition ? Même pour les anciens élèves ? Après toutes ces années passées dans leur maison, un chapeau voulait en construire une autre ? C'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi…

Dumbledor se leva alors, se plaça devant son pupitre et profita du silence des élèves pour commencer son discours.

- Ceci ne peut être que bon pour vous ! Après cette guerre, je pense que c'est la meilleure des solutions… Comme l'a dit le choipeau, chacun d'entre vous va devoir le poser ou le reposer sur sa tête afin d'être réparti dans une maison. Je pense que nous allons commencer par les premières années et finir par les septièmes années. Minerva, je te prie…

- Merci Albus. Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le choipeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret en attendant qu'il vous donne le nom de votre maison. Alors, je commence : _Brassier, Marie_ !

- Slytherin ! cria le choipeau après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Aucun son ne se fit entendre de la table des verts et argent, vu que personne n'était vraiment sûr d'y rester.

- _Colasson, Jean-Baptiste_ !

- Ravenclaw !

Les noms passèrent, les maisons se remplirent. Puis ce fut au tour des deuxièmes années, puis des troisièmes, puis, après un long moment d'attente interminable, ce fut au tour des septièmes années. La tension était palpable, plus personne ne bougeait ou ne parlait. Un calme magistral régnait dans la grande salle.

- _Abbot, Anna_ !

- Hufflepuff !

Et tout recommença. Pendant un instant, Harry se revit petit garçon, à l'âge de 11 ans, espérant être avec Ron mais surtout espérant ne pas être avec Malfoy. Les minutes passaient, beaucoup plus lentement cette fois-ci. Après de nombreux passages, ce fut le tour d'Hermione.

- _Granger, Hermione_ !

La jeune fille s'installa alors sur le tabouret et serra sa jupe. Elle attendait le verdict.

- Gryffindor ! s'écria le choipeau après un long moment d'hésitation.

Hermione soulagée alla se rassoir à sa table. Puis les gens continuèrent à passer, trop lentement au gout d'Harry.

- _Londubat, Neville_ !

- Fangwhite ! _(NDA : nom de la nouvelle maison ! x)_

Neville alla donc rejoindre les autres élèves à la cinquième table, espérant avoir un ami avec lui.

- _Malfoy, Draco_ !

Le choipeau ne dit rien. Il semblait être en débat intérieur avec lui-même ou alors il avait décidé de piquer un petit roupillon en attendant. Tout d'un coup, il remua ses lèvres :

- Voyons voir… ou dois-je te mettre… tu pourrais retourner à Slytherin, mais est-ce le bon choix ? Je sens que la guerre t'a changé… Oui elle t'a beaucoup changé. Est-ce que... Oui, peut-être bien que cela pourrait... Humm... Non peut-être pas en fin de compte… Bon… Fangwhite !

Harry porta alors son regard vers son ami Neville qui était en train de se plaindre de sa malchance. Harry lui fit alors signe que tout irait bien. Puis vint son tour.

- _Potter, Harry_ !

Un nouveau blanc se forma, ce qui fit stresser Harry encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. À peine le choipeau fut-il posé sur sa tête qu'il cria aussitôt :

- Fangwhite !

Alors Harry se sentit mal. Il ne serait pas avec Hermione cette année, et cela l'attristait au plus haut point. Il alla à reculons à la table annoncée et s'installa à côté de Neville.

- C'est vraiment pas de chance, lui dit celui-ci.

- C'est sûr… En plus on est avec Malfoy… Harry regarda alors dans la direction du blond et vit que celui-ci le regardait avec un grand sourire, comme si c'était lui qui avait tout prévu. Harry allait encore plus souffrir que les autres années…

- _Weasley, Ronald_ !

Harry, Neville et Hermione écoutèrent très attentivement ce qu'allait dire le choipeau, n'hésitant pas à faire taire les quelques bavardages.

- Fangwhite !

Ron lança un regard triste vers Hermione, puis un regard de joie vers Harry. Il vint prendre place près de Neville et d'Harry.

- _Zabini, Blaise_ !

- Fangwhite !

Harry vit alors Malfoy ouvrir les bras pour accueillir son camarade. Pour une fois qu'il le voyait sourire réellement…

À présent tous les élèves avaient été répartis dans leur nouvelle ou ancienne maison. Le directeur reprit alors la parole :

- Eh bien vous voilà maintenant répartis dans votre maison. Vous y demeurerez jusqu'à la fin de l'année et comme vous le savez, c'est définitif, dit-il en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Harry. Nous avons pris beaucoup de retard par rapport au dîner. Je veux donc rapidement vous souhaiter rapidement une bonne rentrée scolaire, et un bon appétit.

Aussitôt, les plats apparurent et chacun mangea à sa faim. À la fin du repas, Ron, Hermione et Harry se rejoignirent devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

- Il y a des gens sympas Hermione à Gryffindor ? demanda-t-il en soupirant.

- Oui… Dean, Seamus et Ginny y sont, mais vous… vous allez me manquer…

Elle embrassa alors Harry et Ron, puis leur souhaita bonne nuit. Les deux garçons suivirent alors le professeur McGonagall qui les conduisit, eux ainsi que les autres élèves, vers leur nouvelle salle commune.

La salle en question se trouvait au troisième étage, dans un couloir très peu fréquenté. La porte d'entrée était exactement de la même couleur que les murs, et seule la poignée ressortait. À vrai dire, elle était assez difficile à voir. Lorsque McGonagall prononça le mot de passe « union », la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore désagréable. Tous les élèves pénétrèrent alors dans l'ouverture qui s'offrait à eux.

La salle était assez grande, et contenait de nombreux canapés et fauteuils de couleurs chaudes comme le rouge ou le marron. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie blanche simple. Au fond de la salle était incrusté dans le mur l'emblème de cette nouvelle maison : il s'agissait d'un loup blanc levant la patte avant gauche. Le blanc symbolisait la pureté et la sagesse sans doute. Et en dessous de l'emblème était inscrite cette phrase : _« Une maison née de l'union de 4 autres très puissantes ne peut être que source de sagesse et de volonté, et font de celle-ci la reine de toutes »._

Les élèves n'eurent pas le temps de voir plus de détails que le professeur McGonagall expliqua aux premières années où était leur dortoir, etc. Les septièmes années prirent les meilleures chambres, et laissèrent les moins bonnes aux plus petits.

Les dortoirs, composés de plusieurs chambres, contenaient cinq lits chacun. Aussi, Neville, Harry et Ron prirent celle située la plus en haut. À leur grande surprise, ils furent aussitôt rejoints par Malfoy et Zabini, qui étaient aussi étonnés qu'eux de les voir.

- Dégagez tout de suite ! déclara le blond.

- Je ne vois écrit nulle part que cette chambre t'est réservée Malfoy ! répondit Ron d'un ton sec

- Tais-toi la belette ! Je fais ce que je veux ici.

- Tiens donc ! Et depuis quand ? Depuis que tes parents sont morts à la guerre ? Ou depuis que t'es tout seul ?

Draco voulait le tuer. Alors qu'il se jetait sur Ron, il fut retenu par deux bras forts. Blaise Zabini tentait tant bien que mal de rattraper son ami.

- Draco ne fais pas ton gamin ! Ça ne vaut pas le coup ici. Il inclina très légèrement la tête en direction des ex-griffons, et Draco se calma.

Alors Blaise Zabini reprit de plus belle :

- Nous ne voulons pas d'ennuis, dit-il d'un air solennel. Alors si chacun y met du sien, tout se passera bien. Il regarda Draco et Harry, et leur fit comprendre que tout dépendrait d'eux. Les deux garçons soufflèrent en même temps, puis commencèrent à défaire leur valise.

L'année ne pouvait pas plus mal commencer, se dit Harry. Tout d'abord il n'était qu'avec une toute petite partie de ses amis, ensuite il était dans une autre maison avec compagnons de chambre deux ex-Slytherin, il ne serait pas avec Hermione cette année, et partagerait tous ses cours avec Malfoy et sa bande. Oui, décidément, l'année ne pouvait pas plus mal commencer. Et pourtant, c'est ce qui arriva.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Alors, pourquoi j'ai choisi ce nom de maison... J'avoue avoir pas mal galéré, mais bon ! "fang" veut dire "croc" et "white" veut dire "blanc" en anglais !

N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos remarques, positives comme négatives, vos questions ou autres choses du style !

A bientôt ! Clara de Mina-Clara


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : La cinquième table

Auteur : Clara de Mina-Clara

Personnages de JK R !

Je tiens à dire que je suis désolée pour le retard, du coup j'ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**La cinquième table**_

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, on leur apporta une feuille où étaient détaillées les principales informations de l'année scolaire. Comme d'habitude, les trois quarts des informations étaient inutiles, mais en parcourant la feuille, Harry tomba sur une phrase qui requit toute son attention. _« Cette année, vous travaillerez par binôme pour un projet qui vous sera expliqué dans l'année, les binômes étant tirés au sort en fonction des maisons »_.

- Génial, dit Ron. Autant dire qu'avec notre chance phénoménale on n'a aucune possibilité d'être ensemble.

- Oui je crois…

Le petit déjeuner fini, ils se préparèrent puis allèrent à leur premier cours de l'année, métamorphose.

Arrivés dans la salle de classe, ils s'installèrent à une table, et, constatant l'absence du professeur, commencèrent à parler. Mais à son arrivée, tout bruit cessa.

- Bonjour à tous. Avant de commencer le cours, je voudrais vous parler du projet que vous aurez à accomplir. Chaque binôme devra présenter un sortilège qu'il ne connaît pas. Ce sort doit être efficace et utile, et facile à utiliser. Mais vous aurez plus de détails plus tard. Aussi je propose de vous répartir maintenant par groupe de deux.

Elle fit alors apparaître devant ses yeux un grand bocal où étaient écrits sur papier les noms de chaque élève de septième année de cette maison.

- Je vous rappelle par ailleurs que les groupes sont définitifs. Alors… Grégory Goyle avec… Pansy Parkinson ! Neville Londubat avec… Luna Lovegood ! Draco Malfoy avec… le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra. Pas moi ! Pas moi ! se répéta-t-il. …Ronald Wesley ! Un bruit sonore provenant du bureau du rouquin se fit entendre et tout le monde le vit la tête sur sa table en train de jurer contre le blond qui pour une fois n'avait rien fait. Monsieur Wesley je vous prierais d'aller vous faire du mal autre part que dans mon cours, lança le professeur à travers la salle. Bref je continue… Harry Potter avec… Blaise Zabini ! Cette fois-ci, ce fut Draco qui s'écroula sur sa table, mais beaucoup plus discrètement que Ron, au point que seul Harry le vit. Son voisin Blaise lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il se reprenne, ce qui étonna Harry. Depuis la rentrée Malfoy était…bizarre. Non pas qu'Harry le regardait tout le temps, non, seulement pour quelqu'un qui a passé six ans de sa vie à le détester, ça sautait aux yeux. Le professeur tira au sort encore six groupes, puis commença son cours.

La journée se finit sans encombre majeure, et ce furent pliés en quatre et criant de douleur qu'ils regagnèrent leur dortoir. Ils avaient terminé par le cours de potion, et Rogue avait eu la brillante idée de leur faire gouter leur potion. Et ce n'était que le début de l'année, les choses avec lui allaient encore largement empirer, pour le plus grand malheur de tous, sauf de Malfoy peut-être, et encore.

OOOOO

Le deuxième jour de cours, l'élection des préfets eut lieu, et seuls quelques élèves se présentèrent. Ron et Luna furent élus. À Gryffindor, Hermione et Seamus se firent élire. Au moins, quelques-uns d'entre nous profiteront de cette situation, songea Harry.

Alors qu'il rêvait tranquillement en cours de métamorphose, il sentit un souffle chaud lui caresser la nuque. Il se retourna brusquement, et put admirer la mine satisfaite de Malfoy.

- C'est vrai que je vais partager pratiquement tous mes cours avec ce crétin, se remémora Harry à voix basse en se retournant.

- Quoi ? fit Ron qui apparemment venait de se réveiller.

- Non, je parlais de Malfoy, il commence déjà à me souler. Au moins, Hermione n'aura plus besoin de le supporter, elle a de la chance...

- Oui, mais elle est toute seule, enfin presque. Alors que nous, on est ensemble. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce que je choisirais si on me le demandait.

- Mais le problème Ron c'est que tu n'as pas eu à choisir. Personne n'a eu ce luxe.

- Et c'est bien dommage si tu veux mon avis. En parlant d'Hermione...

- Messieurs Potter et Weasley, auriez-vous l'amabilité de répéter ce que je viens de dire s'il-vous plaît ?

- ...

- ...

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. 10 points seront retirés à votre maison pour votre comportement. Ce n'est absolument pas le bon moyen de montrer l'exemple Monsieur Weasley.

Lorsque le professeur se fut retourné, les deux jeunes hommes reprirent de plus belle.

- Donc oui, Hermione ? Tu allais dire quelque chose ? chuchota le brun.

- Oui, elle voulait qu'on se retrouve ce soir pour travailler, comme au bon vieux temps, finit-il dans un murmure.

- D'accord, pas de problème ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années qu'on ne s'est pas parlé.

- Ca ne fait qu'un jour ! Mais tu te rends compte qu'on ne pourra plus compter sur elle pour ses notes !

- Ne parle pas de malheur tu veux ?

Avant que Ron ne puisse répondre, la cloche retentit, les prenant au dépourvu. Ils n'avaient rien suivi au cours, l'année commençait mal.

- Je veux que pour dans un mois, vous m'apportiez un plan du sortilège que vous allez inventer. Je rappelle que le travail doit être fait en binôme, aucun changement ne sera toléré. Maintenant, au revoir !

Quand les élèves sortirent de la classe, tous se bousculaient. Les trois ex-rouge et or patientèrent donc un instant avant de sortir à leur tour. Sur le seuil de la porte les attendaient Blaise Zabini le torse bombé, Pansy Parkinson et son rire de hyène, et Draco Malfoy le regard froid. Quand Harry et Ron passèrent près d'eux, Zabini interpella le brun.

- Potter !

Harry se retourna sans cacher son mécontentement, et fixa le jeune homme en face de lui.

- Je ne tiens pas à rendre le devoir en retard ou quoique ce soit dans ce genre, alors je propose qu'on s'y mette dès ce soir. À 19 heures ça te va ?

- Non ce soir je ne peux pas je...

- Tu as trouvé l'amour Potter ? lança alors le blond d'un ton amusé. C'est vraiment bizarre au vu de ta coupe de cheveux !

Harry lui lança alors un regard des plus noirs, et répondit au black.

- Je disais donc que je ne peux pas, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir. Demain si tu veux.

- Très bien. Demain soir.

Et il partit sans dire un mot de plus.

Alors qu'Harry les regardait s'éloigner, il vit le mulâtre murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille du blond, sûrement pour que la hyène n'entende pas. Il aurait presque juré que le blond eut un peu ralenti sa marche, mais il n'en était pas certain. Tandis qu'ils tournèrent au bout du couloir, Harry se tourna vers Ron.

- Tu sais, je pense avoir un peu plus de chance que toi sur ce point, lui dit-il. Même si Zabini est un ancien Slytherin, il a l'air civilisé, et beaucoup, beaucoup moins borné que Malfoy. Mais ne t'inquiète pas mec, je te soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive.

Le roux avait blêmi, avait le visage pâle et ne parlait pas. Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la grande salle pour leur déjeuner.

Tous les Slytherin n'étaient pas des êtres qui inspiraient la colère et la peur, si ? Non, Harry refusait d'y croire. Certains avaient fait preuve de bravoure pendant la guerre. Même Malfoy. Malfoy... Quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il trahisse Voldemort et ses parents et rejoigne le bon camp ? Cela avait beaucoup aidé, certes, mais c'était tout de même étrange. Il fallait...

Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça, à Malfoy. Il arrivait près de ses amis et ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses.

Il s'assit près de Ron, et se servit généreusement de la dinde farcie.

- Alors, comment ça se passe pour vous ? demanda Neville le soir, quand ils faisaient leurs devoirs tous réunis.

- A Gryffindor, l'ambiance est bonne ! Les nouveaux s'intègrent bien, répondit Seamus. Seulement, les Slytherin restent en groupe, mais c'est peut-être normal, ce n'est que le troisième jour. Et pour vous ? Pas trop dur avec Malfoy ? J'ai entendu dire Ron que tu t'étais retrouvé avec lui pour les binômes. Tu tiens le coup ? Et toi Harry, avec Zabini ?

- Zabini n'a pas l'air d'être le petit con prétentieux qu'est Malfoy, mais ça ne fait pas de lui un saint, répondit Ron. Et avec Malfoy, on ne s'est pas parlé, mais j'espère que ce moment arrivera le plus tard possible...

- Ron, dit Harry d'un ton doucereux. Tu vas devoir faire le devoir en commun avec lui, et franchement, autant en être débarrassé tout de suite.

- C'est vrai Ron, intervint Hermione, sa petite amie. Plus vite tu l'auras fait, plus vite ce sera fini.

- ... Faudra le lui dire ce soir... au dortoir...

- Merci Ron, dit Neville l'air choqué. J'avais réussi à oublier qu'on partageait notre dortoir avec ces deux idiots.

- Désolé vieux ! dit Ron en donnant une accolade à son ami, mais tu vas devoir t'y habituer !

- Pour mon plus grand malheur...

Lorsque l'heure de la séparation arriva, tout le monde se quitta presque douloureusement. C'est alors avec une mine défaite qu'ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

- Vous pensez qu'ils dorment déjà ? demanda Neville.

- Je n'en sais rien mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ? Tu crois sérieusement qu'ils marcheraient à pas de loups s'ils rentraient tard ? En plus il n'est que 22 : 15 Neville, personne ne dort à cette heure-là.

- Effectivement, répondit une voix froide à l'entrée de leur dortoir.

Un jeune homme blond se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, les bras croisés. Il avait la voix de Malfoy, se dit Harry, et la posture du blond aussi. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Qui pouvait ressembler autant au blond sans l'être pour autant ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux Malfoy ? demanda Ron d'une voix dangereuse.

Mal... C'était Malfoy ?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fous à moitié à poil à nous attendre ?

Harry détailla alors la tenue du blond. C'est vrai ça ? Que faisait son ennemi torse nu avec pour seul vêtement un bas de pyjama ? Il détailla son torse, puis remonta sur son visage. Quelque chose avait changé sur la tête du blond. Il paraissait presque plus mature. Presque...

- Je t'attendais toi mon cœur, répondit le blond d'une voix mielleuse. Demain soir on fera le devoir du sortilège, en même temps que Blaise et Potter. Et tu as intérêt à venir.

En effet, presque...

Il partit soudainement, comme Zabini plus tôt dans la journée. Décidemment, ils adoraient laisser les autres en plan.

Les ex-griffons se changèrent alors, et profitèrent du silence du dortoir et de l'eau coulant dans la salle de bain pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

OOOOO

- Je le hais ! Je le hais !

- Qui ? Malfoy ou Snape ?

- Je les hais tous les deux ! Je les hais !

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu hurles ça depuis 10 minutes ? Demanda Hermione.

- Harry a eu une retenue à cause de Malfoy, intervint Ron. Et depuis, il chante à qui veut l'entendre que ces deux idiots sont justement des idiots.

- Tu as fais quoi cette fois-ci ? questionna la jeune fille.

- Malfoy était en train de me faire chier, et de faire planter ma potion, du coup j'ai fait planter la sienne, Rogue n'a, comme par hasard, vu que moi, et je suis collé demain soir pendant 3 heures, lacha-t-il brusquement en tapant du poing sur la table.

- Harry... Quand comprendras-tu que tu ne dois pas répondre à leurs provocations, tu es bien plus intelligent que cela. Il faut que tu te calme, tu ne dois pas...

- Hey Potter ! dit soudain une voix bien trop familière aux oreilles du trio. C'est tellement dommage que tu ne puisses pas participer à la formation de l'équipe de Quiddich ! Le poste d'attrappeur me reviendra directement alors !

- Ne t'emballes pas Malfoy, même si je ne peux pas venir, je ferai en sorte de te pourrir la vie, et ce même dans tes rêves ! fit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Il était tellement énervé qu'il ne vit pas la petite grimace discrète du blond, suivi d'un petit mouvement de lèvres.

En revanche, cela n'échappa à Hermione, qui fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

Quand Draco la vit en train de le fixer, il lança un magnifique "Quoi ? Un problème Granger ?" avant de partir et de rentrer ses mains dans ses poches de jean.

- J'avais totalement oublié que les sélections étaient demain ! se plaignit Harry.

- Je pourrai toujours essayer de le reporter au jour suivant si tu veux.

- Tu ferais ça Ron ? demanda-t-il une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

- Bien sûr ! je suis juste étonné que tu me demandes si je ferais ça pour toi !

- Merci !

- Bon, ce n'est pas que votre conversation m'ennuie, mais j'ai 30 centimètres à faire un botanique. À plus !

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami, et un sur le front de son meilleur ami, et partit de la salle sur commune des garçons où ils s'étaient retrouvés.

OOOOO

- Salut.

Harry releva la tête, étonné de voir qu'on venait le déranger alors qu'il était en pleine rédaction d'un devoir d'histoire de la magie. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'identité de son interlocuteur. Blaise Zabini se tenait droit devant lui, bras croisés et le torse bombé, comme à son habitude.

- Tu n'as pas oublié le devoir qu'on avait prévu de faire j'espère.

Harry se rendit alors compte que le brun tenait dans ses bras contre sa poitrine un bon nombre de parchemins. Il n'avait plus qu'à dire adieu à l'avance qu'il voulait prendre dans ses devoirs.

- Non non pas du tout. Tu peux t'installer ici, dit-il en désignant la place à côté de lui, et en retirant tous les parchemins et livres qui s'y trouvaient.

- Alors, commença Blaise, ça va ?

Décidément Harry ne s'attendait pas à cette question puisqu'il ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

- Heu... finit-il enfin par sortir après plusieurs secondes de silence. Oui je suppose, et toi ?

- Oui.

Zabini paraissait si calme et détendu à côté de lui ! Oh qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver à avoir autant de classe !

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas ravi de nous avoir comme compagnon de chambre avec Draco, mais crois-moi, je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine de nous éviter pour autant. On n'est pas méchant tu sais ?

- Toi peut-être pas, mais je connais Malfoy, et je sais qu'il...

- Tu le connais ? Vraiment ? Alors quelle est sa couleur préférée ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je le sache ?

- Tu dis le connaître, je te pose donc une question. Je suis loin d'être idiot Potter, je sais que vous avez envie de vous jeter l'un sur l'autre dès que vous vous voyez, mais je pense qu'il faudrait régler ça non ? Sauf si vos tenez tous les deux à passer votre année à l'infirmerie.

- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Vous autres Slytherin avez pour but de nous pourrir la vie, vous n'avez aucun respect des autres, et vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête. Il est donc impossible de parler sérieusement avec vous.

- Excuse-moi mais à moins que je ne me trompe, ce qui m'étonnerait, nous ne sommes pas en train de nous battre, et nous parlons comme des personnes civilisées. Je ne veux pas être ton meilleur ami, mais je ne veux pas être ton ennemi non plus, alors je propose qu'on fasse la paix et qu'on entretienne de bons termes ok ?

Il lui tendit alors sa main droite qu'Harry regarda comme si c'était une chose nouvelle à ses yeux. Il avait une impression de déjà-vu... Il serra alors la main qui lui était offerte, se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait la plus grosse bourde de sa vie.

Il put alors apercevoir le sourire éclatant de ... Blaise se dessiner sur son visage. Ses dents étaient tellement bien alignées et tellement blanches que ça lui donnait mal à la tête.

-Alors, dit soudainement Blaise pour le tirer de sa rêverie, quel sort proposes-tu ?

_Quelques heures plus tard, dans leur dortoir, Draco et Blaise seuls..._

- Tu as QUOOOIIIII ? explosa Draco.

* * *

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Titre : La cinquième table**_

_**Auteur : Clara de Mina-Clara**_

_**Tous les personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK R, au cas où personne ne le saurais !**_

_****Alors je tiens à m'excuser ! Je sais que je ne publie pas les chapitres à un rythme régulier, mais j'avoue que là j'ai mis longtemps ! ^^ désolée encore !_

_Sinon j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même ce chapitre ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

- Potter, entrez. Lança une voix froide pleine de mépris venant de l'intérieur de la salle.

- Bonjour professeur, fit le brun avec le plus de respect possible.

- Déposez votre baguette sur le bureau.

Lorsqu'Harry s'exécuta, il put sentir le regard froid de professeur lui traverser la nuque. Si Rogue était déjà énervé, autant dire qu'il n'allait pas s'amuser.

- J'ai gardé des chaudrons de l'année dernière exprès pour vous Potter. Amusez-vous bien !

"Que c'est gentil" songea le brun en faisant une grimace.

- Encore une remarque désobligeante Potter et c'est toute la salle que vous devrez nettoyer.

"Ok. Arrêter de penser. Très bien." Pensa-t-il suffisamment fort pour que son cher et tendre professeur de potion l'entende. Mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci ne fit aucune remarque et le laissa travailler.

À la fin de la retenue, Harry sortit de la salle, un sourire plus qu'apparent sur le visage. Il avait ENFIN fini. Il était ENFIN libre.

Il traversa les nombreux couloirs du château à une vitesse tellement lente que cela en était effrayant.

De retour à son dortoir, quand il poussa la porte, il ne vit personne. Un grand courant d'air l'accueillit, cherchant à supprimer de la pièce une odeur plus ou moins agréable.

- On s'est bien amusé Potter ?! lança Malfoy d'un ton méprisant.

- Va te faire foutre Malfoy.

- Non merci, je viens à peine de finir. En tout cas, les sélections de l'équipe de Quiddich se sont très bien déroulées pour ta gouverne ! Je suis le nouvel attrapeur de Fangwhite !

Harry rougit brusquement, bien que la pénombre de la pièce cache à peu près cette couleur naissante. Puis il analysa la deuxième partie de la phrase de Malfoy. Le Quiddich, merde ! Ron n'avait donc pas pu déplacer la séance. Son année était donc définitivement et irrévocablement foutue.

- Mais non je déconne ! Ton stupide d'ami belette a réussi à déplacer le jour... Stupide Gryffondor...

Ron avait réussi ! Il ne put empêcher un sourire victorieux d'apparaitre sur son visage. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, pourquoi Malfoy lui disait cela ? Et est-ce que c'était forcément vrai ?

- Heu... Et c'est quand ?

Malfoy lui lança un regard noir avant de répondre d'un air las :

- Demain.

- Oh.

Au moment où il allait rajouter quelque chose, Harry sursauta en entendant la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Il se retrouva de ce fait nez à nez avec un Blaise Zabini qui affichait une petite grimace, mais au moment où il vit les deux jeunes hommes le regarder, il ne put empêcher un sourire malicieux apparaître sur son visage.

- Salut Dray ! Salut Harry !

- Heu... Salut Zab... Blaise.

- Alors ta retenue avec Rogue ?

Harry resta muet quelques instants. Il rêvait ou deux ex-Serpentard devenaient gentils avec lui et essayaient de lui faire un brin de conversation ?

- Heu... Génial, essaya le brun peu sûr de lui. J'ai dû récurer des chaudrons qu'il avait spécialement gradés pour moi pendant des heures.

Il lança alors un regard rempli de haine au blond, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules et de regarder ailleurs.

- Je pense qu'il ne devrait pas être aussi cruel avec toi, dit le mulâtre.

- Tu parles de ton prof préféré et tu dis qu'il a tort ?

- Non tu te trompes totalement, continua-t-il. Je l'aime bien, certes, mais ce n'est pas mon prof préféré. Tu n'es généralement pas le seul responsable des erreurs produites en classe et c'est toujours toi qu'il colle. Avant je trouvais ça drôle parce que nous étions dans des maisons opposées et ennemies, mais là je me rends compte qu'il exagère vraiment.

- Et bien merci, mais s'il n'y avait pas d'élément perturbateur, je ne pense pas que je me ferais coller à pratiquement chaque cours, dit-il en en dévisageant Malfoy.

- Et bien voilà le centre du problème, vous ne pouvez pas vous supporter. Après ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la guerre, ce n'est pas normal. Je pense que...

- Non Blaise tu ne penses rien, dit soudainement le blond. Arrête de penser.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il partit dans la salle de bain en prenant soin de claquer fortement la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? demanda Harry.

- Rien de très important, mais en tout cas, il faut que je lui en touche deux mots.

Il partit à son tour à la suite du blond dans la salle de bain, et dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, il lança un sort de verrouillage et de silence. Il se retourna alors brusquement, et explosa:

- Non mais Draco qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ? J'essaie de tout faire pour que tu t'entendes bien avec lui et toi tu fous tout en l'air ! J'en ai marre à la fin ! Tu m'as demandé mon aide tu te rappelles ? Tu es venu en pleurant ce soir-là tu te souviens ? Tu m'as supplié de t'aider et maintenant que je peux tout mettre en place, tu fais tout foirer ! Tu sais quoi ? A partir de maintenant tu vas devoir te démerder pour le séduire ton Potter ! Ne compte plus sur moi !

- Non Blaise attend ! Je suis désolé. Tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plaît aide-moi...

- Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux en échange, l'implora-t-il.

- Tout ?

- Tout. Absolument tout.

Quand Draco vit son ami hésiter, il crut que c'était fini, mais...

- Très bien, j'accepte.

- Merci Blaise... Alors... Je dois faire quoi ? Je suis totalement paumé...

- Va t'excuser.

- Qu...quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi tu poses des questions ?

- ...

- Va t'excuser tout de suite, dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Ok ok...

Draco sortit alors de la salle de bain où il s'était enfermé, et rougit violemment face à la vision qui s'offrait à lui.  
Harry était torse nu debout au pied de son baldaquin, et s'apprêtait à retirer son bas lorsqu'il aperçut le blond. Tout d'abord, ils se sentirent gênés, puis le brun continua sa tâche, ignorant royalement le blond.

Ce dernier se cacha alors doucement sous sa couverture, et s'endormit, oubliant de ce fait ses pseudos-excuses.

Cette nuit, Draco Malfoy rêva d'un Harry nu comme au premier jour, allongé et dormant paisiblement dans un grand lit frais...

_Il s'imagina, lui, assis sur le rebord du lit, et détaillant les traits gracieux du visage du Survivant. Son double caressa et retraça délicatement ses traits fins, suivant les courbes de son corps musclé. Il s'attarda un instant sur sa cicatrice puis sur ses lèvres, en se demandant vaguement quel sentiment il ressentirait s'il posait les siennes dessus. Ses mains qui continuaient leur danse interminable sur le torse du brun descendirent un peu plus bas. Il était enfin arrivé à destination. Il poussa sur le côté les draps susceptibles de le gêner, pour avoir une vue compète de l'objet de ses désirs. Il se pencha légèrement, parsemant le sexe du brun de baisers tendres et doux. Il le lécha avec sensualité, attendant une quelconque réaction qui ne tarda pas à venir. L'homme qu'il aimait commença de légères ondulations au niveau de son bas-ventre. Il l'excitait. Jamais il n'avait ressenti de pareil bonheur. Il prit alors en bouche le membre qu'il torturait depuis quelques minutes déjà, et, sans arrêter de le lécher, il fit promener sa bouche tout du long de ce sexe tendu qui se présentait à lui. Le brun gémit faiblement, ce qui ne fit qu'accélérer son désir de lui faire l'amour. _

_- D... Draco !_

_Le blond regarda alors le visage de son presque amant, lâchant son sexe et plongeant son regard dans deux iris verts émeraudes. Qu'il l'aimait..._

_- Cont... Continue..._

_Draco décida alors de passer à l'étape supérieure, écartant les jambes du brun afin d'avoir une totale accessibilité à son entrée. Tandis qu'il insérait un premier doigt en lui, Harry gémit. Draco y mit alors un deuxième, puis un troisième. Une fois le brun préparé correctement, le vert et argent les retira, et plaça son propre sexe à l'entrée du brun à qui il s'apprêtait à faire l'amour._

_Il l'enfonça tout doucement en lui, comme pour ne pas le blesser. Et alors qu'il voulait faire pénétrer tout son membre endurci, Harry cria. Il cria si fort que Draco, qui était pourtant en train de faire le plus beau rêve de toute son existence, se réveilla._

Le blond se redressa brusquement dans son lit, haletant et suant. Comment pouvait-on être frustré à ce point ?

Ses draps étaient trempés, tout comme ses cheveux. Il se maudit silencieusement, se leva et alla prendre une douche. Il ne chercha pas à cacher son érection, il était encore à moitié endormi, et marchait à tâtons dans la pièce. Il faisait noir, il ne voyait pratiquement rien. Même pas Ron qui le regardait d'un air louche.

Avait-il bien entendu le blond chuchoter le prénom de son meilleur ami ?

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

- Mettez-vous en groupe. Ceux qui veulent faire batteurs à ma gauche, les poursuiveurs à droite, les gardiens ici et les attrapeurs là, dit Mme Bibine.

Les adolescents s'exécutèrent, et attendirent la suite.

- Bien, je vais vous regarder, faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là. Les gardiens, chacun votre tour. Les attrapeurs, dit-elle en regardant Potter et Malfoy qui étaient les deux seuls prétendants, ne vous entre-tuez pas. À mon signal !

Lorsqu'elle eut donné le signal, tout le groupe s'éleva dans les airs. Les balles furent lâchées, et la séance de sélections commença.

Pendant la partie, tous les adolescents se donnèrent à fond. À la fin de celle-ci, Mme Bibine les invita tous à se réunir autour d'elle. Elle leur parla en ces termes :

- Bon, vous avez tous été très bon. Vous avez, pour la plupart, déjà joué dans une équipe diverse, et le choix sera difficile. Je ferai afficher la constitution de votre équipe dans votre salle commune pendant le week-end. Vous connaîtrez aussi le capitaine. Maintenant, allez prendre une douche, dépêchez-vous !

Tous les adolescents se dirigèrent alors vers le vestiaire. Tandis que les filles partaient vers la gauche et les garçons vers la droite, Malfoy interpella Harry. Lorsque celui-ci se retourna, le blond lui lança :

- Fais-toi déjà à l'idée que le poste d'attrapeur me reviendra Potter, je suis bien meilleur que toi.

- C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu as toujours perdu les matchs contre Gryffondor. Je t'aurais volontiers cru si je n'étais pas moi-même l'attrapeur de Gryffondor.

- Ca c'était avant. Bibine a bien vu que ma technique était nettement meilleure que la tienne.

- Mais oui... L'espoir fait vivre Malfoy, n'oublie jamais ça !

Alors que le brun continuait sa route l'air triomphant, le blond le regardait la bouche ouverte. Potter savait-il que cette simple phrase l'avait touché plus qu'il ne l'admettrait un jour ?

- « L'espoir fait vivre », non mais quelle stupide connerie, marmonnait Draco tandis qu'il poussait la porte des vestiaires.

Alors qu'il entrait, son regard capta celui de Zabini. Sans utiliser un quelconque mot pour ne pas attirer les regards indiscrets, il lui fit signe de venir le voir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le mulâtre.

- Il y a que je dois commencer à « séduire » Potter.

- Pas la peine de faire la grimace en disant le mot « séduire » Dray, il t'a dit quoi ?

- L'espoir fait vivre.

- Ah.

- « Ah » ? « Ah » ? Tu n'as vraiment rien de mieux en réserve que « ah » ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- J'en sais rien moi ! C'est toi qui es censé trouver une solution ! Tu sais que je suis nul en séduction ! Je ne garde jamais quelqu'un plus de deux semaines !

Après lui avoir lancé un regard noir qui ferait peur à n'importe qui, Blaise continua.

- Bon, on réfléchira plus tard ok ? On est encore en tenue, on pue, j'ai envie de prendre ma douche, de sortir d'ici et de rejoindre ma chambre. On parle de ça là-bas d'accord ?

- D'accord très bien...

Ils firent demi-tour et retournèrent au centre du vestiaire qui était déjà quasi-vide. Personne ne prenait de douche ou quoi ?

À leur sortie, ils rejoignirent en vitesse le château, rentrèrent rapidement dans leur salle commune, manquèrent de défoncer la porte de leur chambre et tombèrent comme des masses sur leur lit. Ils firent face aux regards accusateurs de Potter et Weasley, prirent chacun un livre, soupirèrent et se turent.

OOOOOOOOOO

A l'heure du repas, Draco ne put s'empêcher de jeter des regards furtifs à Harry. Tandis qu'il pensait effectuer son manège en toute discrétion, quelques tables plus loin, une jeune fille dénommée Hermione Granger observait attentivement. Le blond ne se doutait alors pas que cette fille de sang impur pouvait se montrer très généreuse envers ses ennemis.

- Draco, arrête de le regarder, ça va devenir trop louche.

- Je ne le regarde pas.

- Très bien alors explique-moi pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas touché à ton repas ?

- C'est dégueulasse.

- ... On en parlera ce soir.

- De ?

- De pourquoi Granger te regarde fixement depuis tout à l'heure.

Draco releva la tête tellement rapidement qu'il aurait pu entendre sa nuque craquer. Quand il eut enfin trouvé la jeune fille à la table des rouges et or, ce qu'il vit le pétrifia. Elle souriait. Elle souriait simplement. Mais si elle souriait, c'était qu'elle savait, qu'elle savait qu'il était attiré par son meilleur ami, et qu'elle allait tout lui rapporter. Une vague de panique submergea alors Draco. Fuyant son regard et devenant rouge pivoine, il parla alors à Blaise :

- Tu penses que je devrais la menacer ou la torturer pour qu'elle ne dise rien ?

- Draco, c'est une fille intelligente.

- ... Et ?

- Et elle veut toujours le bonheur de ses amis.

- Et donc ? Blaise, explique-toi s'il te plaît.

- Et donc, vu que tu ne sembles rien comprendre pour le moment, je pense qu'elle ne dira rien à ton cher Potter. C'est son meilleur ami. Et sache que son sourire n'était en rien sadique.

Hâtant la fin du repas, les deux amis sortirent très rapidement de table, attirant de ce fait quelques regards. Deux personnes les remarquèrent aussi, Ron et Harry.

- Pourquoi partent-ils en courant comme ça ? demanda le roux.

- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement qu'ils ont une réunion très importante pour kidnapper quelqu'un, répondit sèchement le brun en mordant sauvagement dans son steak.

- Hermione nous fait des signes, regarde.

En effet, quand Harry releva la tête, il vit sa meilleure amie sourire de toutes ses dents. Elle agitait les bras dans leur direction, puis leur fit signe de la rejoindre après le repas.

Une fois ce dernier englouti, ils rejoignirent leur amie devant les portes imposantes de la grande salle.

- Ron, Harry ! dit-elle en les embrassant chacun leur tour. Je suis si heureuse de vous voir !

- Nous aussi 'Mione !

- Est-ce que ça vous dirait de passer un peu de temps avec moi ce soir ? Vous me manquez tellement...

- Non pas de soucis ! dit le rouquin joyeusement.

- Je peux venir dans votre salle commune pour voir comment elle est ?

- Oui ! Viens tout de suite ! Ça fera plaisir à Neville aussi !

- D'accord je vous suis !

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers le troisième étage. Sur le chemin, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, comme au bon vieux temps. Enfin...presque.

Ron et Hermione se tenaient la main. Dire que ce geste fit mal au cœur à Harry serait un bel euphémisme. Il se demandait si lui aussi avait le droit au bonheur, ou s'il était destiné depuis la mort de ses parents à avoir une vie pourrie. Les deux seules relations qu'il avait eues s'étaient terminées en catastrophe. Sa première expérience avec Cho avait été terrible. Elle passait son temps à le coller et à pleurer. Même si elle était sensible et qu'elle avait vécu la mort de Cédric, était-ce une raison pour fondre en larmes à la moindre faute d'Harry ? Et ensuite, Ginny. Cette fille était tout simplement adorable. Elle était vraiment superbe, mais apparemment pas comme petite amie du survivant. Elle avait tout pour plaire, alors pourquoi avait-il si rapidement abandonné la rouquine ?

Il aurait voulu se poser davantage de questions, mais ils étaient déjà arrivés devant la porte de leur sale commune.

Sortant de ses pensées, il donna alors le mot de passe, et la porte pivota lentement. Les deux garçons laissèrent alors leur amie pénétrer en première dans ce lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la laissant découvrir à sa manière leur nouvelle salle commune.

OOOOOOOOOO

Alors qu'il entamait une discussion sur Potter avec Blaise, Draco sursauta en entendant des éclats de rire juste derrière la porte du dortoir. La porte s'ouvrit, et un blanc s'installa dans la petite pièce.

Le trio d'or se trouvait en face des deux serpents. Draco toisait les trois adolescents en face de lui, Blaise regardait Hermione avec prudence, Harry et Ron rendaient le regard plein de dédain à Malfoy et Hermione regardait le blond en souriant comme s'il était une bête de foire. Décidément, un bien beau tableau s'offrait à quiconque rentrerait dans la pièce à ce moment !

Blaise réagit apparemment en premier, et dit d'un ton joyeux :

- Bonjour Hermione !

Celle-ci le regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de pousser à côté de l'autre.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? Tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Parce que je suis une personne civilisée, et que les amis de mes amis sont mes amis !

Hermione sourit de plus belle, mais pas pour cette dernière réplique.

- Je pourrais te parler Zabini ?

- Heu... Oui bien sûr ! Viens dans la salle de bain.

Tandis que Ron fulminait, et qu'Harry regardait son amie comme si elle était folle, bien qu'il le pensait très fortement, Draco devenait rouge pivoine. Elle allait lui parler de son attirance pour Potter c'était certain, et il n'était pas dans la merde.

Alors que le mulâtre ouvrait la porte pour laisser la jeune fille passer, ce qui la fit sourire une nouvelle fois, celle-ci sortit sa baguette. Quand il eut refermé la porte, elle lança un sort de silence.

Blaise pensait que Granger allait directement attaquer avec sa peut-être découverte, mais non, elle commença...différemment.

- Merci de m'avoir tenu la porte Zabini ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu n'es pas désagréable avec moi !

- Heu... Derien ?

- Alors, tu es ami avec Ron et Harry ?

- Heu... Attends, tu veux me faire passer un examen là ou quoi ?

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire aigu, ce qui surprit Blaise, et le regarda fixement.

- Non pas du tout ! Je veux juste savoir si vous êtes amis ou non ! Oui je suis peut-être mère poule mais je m'inquiète beaucoup pour eux, on a passé 6 ans ensemble, on a fait la guerre ensemble et je les aime, donc oui, j'aimerais savoir si tu t'entends bien avec eux pour savoir si oui ou non ils ont des...amis autres que d'anciens Gryffondor.

- Wow ! Et bien pour répondre à ta question, je suis... bon, amis n'est peut-être pas le terme exact, mais je m'entends bien avec Harry, et je n'ai toujours pas parlé à Weasley.

- Pourquoi seulement à Harry ?

- On est ensemble pour le projet de sortilège.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Et Malfoy ?

- Et bien... Il n'y a rien.

- Il est proche d'Harry ?

Y avait-il un sous-entendu ici ? Ou c'était une question innocente ?

- Écoute, reprit la jeune fille, je me trompe peut-être mais je pense que M... Draco est amoureux d'Harry. Et vu que c'est ton meilleur ami, il a dû t'en parler non ? J'ai vu comment il le regarde, comment il le dévore des yeux, mais vu que je pense qu'il est on ne peut plus borné, il n'avouera jamais, donc c'est pour ça que je te demande. Je ferais tout pour mes amis, et surtout pour Harry.

- ... Bon, ça ne sert à rien de se mentir vu que même si je ne te dis rien tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire. Oui il l'est, mais si tu dis quoi que ce soit à Harry ou Weasley, ou que Draco apprend que tu le sais, je devrai te tuer de mes propres mains c'est d'accord ?

Hermione sourit, regarda l'ex vert et argent, et murmura :

- Je te le promets.

Ces quatre petits mots donnèrent des frissons à Blaise qui, ne se laissant pas impressionner pour autant, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et laissa sortir la jeune fille.

Les trois paires yeux qui les regardèrent à leur sortie leur donnèrent tout de suite envie d'exploser de rire.

Blaise pensa. "Ô mon dieu ! Mais pourquoi ils nous regardent comme ça ? Que pensent-ils qu'il puisse bien se passer entre elle et moi dans la salle de bain ?" Il rougit presque instantanément, puis alla le plus calmement possible de réfugier sur son lit.

Quand Hermione passa devant Malfoy et Zabini, elle dut se faire violence et se mordre l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas sourire. Elle lâcha un rapide « au revoir », puis invita Ron et Harry à la suivre. Elle avait maintenant une réponse, Draco Malfoy était bel et bien amoureux d'Harry Potter. Elle ne put empêcher la formation d'un sourire victorieux de se former sur ses lèvres. Ce sourire ne fut apparemment pas très discret, puisqu'Harry lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, sourit de plus belle et dit d'un ton joyeux :

- Rien ! Tout va très bien !

OOOOOOOOOO

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda le blond. Elle est courant ?

Blaise, qui avait la tête dans l'oreiller, émit un grognement rauque puis, voulant faire bonne mesure, secoua la tête. Et si cette réponse ne satisfaisait pas le blond, eh bien qu'il aille se faire foutre, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Oh, quoique, mauvais choix d'expression...

En tout cas, il connaissait deux adolescents remplis d'hormones qui allaient passer une bonne nuit. Il ne faudrait pas oublier le sort de silence sinon ils étaient morts... Qu'ils aillent au diable ces foutus rouge et or...

* * *

**_Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Au prochain chapitre, Luna va faire son apparition, et des liens commenceront petit à petit à se former !_**

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :) à bientôt ! Clara de M.C_**


End file.
